ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 317 (18th February 1988)
Plot Pat is in a foul mood the day after seeing Kenny. Simon seems distant with Magda as Kenny continues to play on his mind. Magda tells Simon to get over Kenny and just accept that he is his biological father. Simon visits Pat for answers. Elizabeth and Michelle go out together for the day, which Lou pays for. Simon blames Pat for keeping the truth from him regarding Kenny, and convinces himself life would have been different if they had stayed together and he had known the truth earlier. Ian arranges for Barry, Elizabeth, Judy and Michelle to go to the flat for lunch together. Pat blames Lou for the mess the family is in. Simon tells Pat she should have aborted him. Pat rages at Simon for his comment and tells him she was the only consistent thing in his life. Ashraf and Sufia are impressed with Arthur's work at the shop. Dot talks with Duncan about her ideas for her article in the church's newsletter. Pat phones Frank to arrange to meet him, but he is busy. Elizabeth is impressed with Ian's cooking. Lofty teaches himself to sing and play the guitar. Magda meets Simon to talk with him about their potential new home, unaware that he has planned to go out and watch football with Lofty. Magda is unimpressed with Simon for putting Lofty before her and they argue. Donna asks Kathy if she can talk with her privately. Den and Kenny have a catch-up. Chris returns from court having lost his driving licence. Magda complains to Willmott-Brown about Simon's situation. Ashraf tells Arthur he wants to have a business meeting to discuss future plans with him due to his ongoing success. Donna admits to Kathy she was the lady who phoned her at Samaritans. Kathy offers to get her help but Donna insists she does not need any. Simon visits Lou and confronts her again over who his father is. Lou blames Pat for the mess they are in, but Simon tells her Pat has admitted she does not know who his father is, and he believes her. Magda arrives at Number 45 to apologise to Simon for her earlier behaviour, but Simon is not interested and tells her he is sick of interfering women. Cast Regular cast *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lou - Anna Wing *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Barry - Gary Hailes *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Lofty - Tom Watt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sufia Karim - Rani Singh *Ashraf Karim - Aftab Sachak *Duncan - David Gillespie Guest cast *Kenny - Michael Attwell *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Judy - Joanna Bright Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If Pat wasn't the trollop she is, none of this would have happened.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes